Unrealistic Life
by Duckuu
Summary: Dandelion, just your average girl.. One day that seemed to be like any other she receives an email from an anonymous. Inside are instructions that will forever change her life.  Pairings: OC x Various/Undecided.  Will contain lemon/smut later on.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Err.. Hey guys. I've had experience with writing on Quizilla but never did anything on Fanfiction. This is such an unoriginal plot, but you know. I can't resist~ c:

Btw, I've only seen the anime of KHR, so yeah.

* * *

This day.. is such a drag. It was only 3:47 PM and already Dandelion Marie had nothing to do after school on a Friday afternoon. She could be outside in the sunlight but the day seemed to hate her for it started to pour. A frown tugged the corners of her lips as she slouched in the seat she was currently situated in.

She was in her plain bedroom that had been painted pastel green. Here and there hung posters of various bands, anime and art. There was a wood dresser, a TV, a small table by her bed and a closet. On her bed were two heavy blankets and a stuffed animal. There really was nothing special about her room.

With an exasperated sigh, she tore her eyes from the walls and let them fall onto the laptop that rested on the wooden table beside her bed. She opened the screen and waited for it to boot up. …

_Logging on.._

Hovering her cursor over the internet, she double clicked and googled 'Katekyo Hitman Reborn manga'. It brought her to her regular page where she read manga and she began..

**Two Hours Later.**

"I have no life.. I really wish I did," Dandelion mumbled to herself while shoving a spoonful of cornflakes into her mouth. When she did, from the corner of her screen she noticed a little window pop up from her messenger. "You have received a new email from ." That was strange.. It didn't say who it was from.

In curiosity, she clicked the email and it brought up a new windows on her browser.

_Dear Dandelion,_

_ It has come to our attention that as stated earlier, "You have no lif- _

'Wow, what.. That's creepy. Maybe it's just a fluke.' She thought, her eyes wide.

-_e." We are the company known as Vongola and we're here to make wishes come true. As a devoted fan you have the opportunity to go on a life changing adventure. If you wish to go, please pack your things and click the link below. More information will be provided when you arrive. _

_Sincerely, _

_ VONGOLA INC._

Dandelion raised an eyebrow and gaped stupidly at the screen. Was this some kind of joke? Vongola Inc? What the hell was that, some KHR company? Arrive, where..? ..It couldn't hurt to find out, right? With a roll of her eyes she went to get an empty backpack. For the next 40 minutes, she packed. She put a few spare change of clothes, makeup, toiletries, iPod, charger, stuffed animal, pocky, gum and other useless things in.

She pulled the straps over her shoulders and returned to the computer screen, blinking a few times before she clicked the link provided. …. A window popped up and her screen went white.

"What the fuck?" She grit her teeth and smacked the screen but before her hand could reach it, her screen flashed black and white continuously until her focus became blurry and she felt herself falling back.. Black consumed her vision.

"Hiiiiiie! S-she just fell from the sky!" A nervous voice rang through her ears. 'Ahhh! It hurts,' she thought as pain pulsed through her head.

"Maybe we should help her," came another voice. This one a bit deeper with hinted concern.

"Hmph, she's just some stupid woman, we should leave her. She almost fell on Juudaime!" A third voice, this one more aggressive than the last two.

That was funny. The word Juudaime. She had heard that somewhere before but where exactly? Oh, of course! Before she could finish her thoughts a pair of strong arms wrapped around her, lifting her from the ground, bridal style. Her eyes snapped open.

"AH! What's going on?" Her eyes were wide as she yelled. Her gaze slowly traveled up to person who was carrying her. A tuft of black hair, cheerful brown eyes, a goofy smile. Oh dear god.. OH DEAR GOD. Takeshi Yamamoto?

She rubbed her eyes, not believing the sight before her. Again, her vision only showed the baseball goof. Was she dreaming? Why on Earth was Takeshi Yamamoto in holding her? No! Why was he even there?

Examining her surroundings, she noticed two more familiar figures. Sawada Tsunayoshi and Gokudera Hayato. Her eyes only grew wider.

"What's wrong with the damn woman?" Hayato snorted and folded his arms over his chest, giving her a glare.

It suddenly came to her.. Cue light bulb lighting above her head. The email from Vongola Inc. … _'We are the company known as Vongola and we're here to make wishes come true.. More information will be provided when you arrive.'_

"Maa, maa. Don't be so rude, Gokudera. She's just a girl.. who fell from the sky," replied Takeshi, as if it was nothing.

"_Just a girl that fell from the sky!_" Yelped Tsuna, panic ridden. Moments later, the boy was kicked behind the head, causing him to fall forward into the ground.

"Ciaosu, you must be the new talk of the Mafia," piped in another familiar voice. Tsuna's eyes grew as he pushed himself from the ground, facing the arcobaleno and Dandelion.

"What're you talking about, Reborn?"

"The Vongola has been talking about me..?" Came the confused reply from the girl. She was still nestled in the baseball player's arms, unaware that Gokudera and him were giving her dumbfounded looks. She knew about the Vongola?

"Heh, would you me to explain?" The baby gave her a smirk and tipped his hat down.

To be continued!

A/N: Well, there's the first chapter. It's a bit bland but it'll get better. I hope you guys like it.

Stay tuned for the next chapter. c:


	2. Chapter 2

A/n: Hi erryone. I'm excited to update this because iunno. Updating is just suddenly fun. I've been listening to Super Junior M and BigBang (New EP, GO BUY IT.) nonstop while I type. INSPIRATION FROM K-POP~

Also, guys. Since pairings are undecided, please send suggestions. PLEASE. I'm letting the fans pick pairings. Love triangles, hinted interest, one-sided, whatever! Just tell me who you wish to have the OC paired with. (I personally, am fond of the Varia.)

One last thing, try to lean away from Hibari. As much as I love him, majority of romantic-FF related to KHR is based around Hibari. I'll maybe have one-sided or hinted with him, but that's as far as it goes.

* * *

Dandelion was clueless. Only moments ago she had "fallen from the sky" and now here in front of her were several characters from the anime, Katekyo Hitman Reborn. It wasn't possible yet.. there they were, staring blankly at the infant, Reborn and herself.

Another thing hit her.. KHR was Japanese but they were speaking English or.. she was speaking Japanese? Too much thinking, brain hurting.

A sly smirk played his lips as he pulled his small hand away from the fedora.

'This.. baby just said I was the talk of the mafia, but how is that even possible? First off, I'm not from here and second, I just got here. '

With one eyebrow cocked, she shot Reborn a look that said "tell me everything." The baby made a "tch" noise and turned his back to her. "All will be revealed in time, little flower."

What! Dandelion jump out of Takeshi's arms and dove for the baby. He had just broken one of the few mental rules that she had in her head: do not bait someone on a secret and then not tell them.

"You stupid arcobaleno! Tell me!" As she reached for him, he jumped from Tsuna to Takeshi. This caused the girl to stumble and fall on top of the petite Vongola successor.

"H-hiiie!" The boy fell back once more, landing on his back, face flushed with color. Awkward.. He had never had a girl on top of him like this before. A cute one at that!

"Oh shit, sorry Tsunafish!"

"Baka-onna! How do you know the boss's name!" Hayato shot the girl another deadly glare and reached into his jacket, pulling out a few unlit dynamite.

"Woah, woah! Hold up Gokudera, don't blow me up!" Dandelion shifted her weight off Tsuna and pushed him into sitting position, hiding behind the poor boy's back.

"Juudaime! Move out of the way, I have to blow her up," he yelled, motioning for the boy to move aside.

"Gokudera, hiiiie! I don't think that's a good idea!" Tsuna's body shook as he waved his hands nervously back and forth.

"Hayato, stop-," said Reborn, hopping onto the boy's head, "-we need her for the future." He simply snorted in reply and stuffed the dynamite back into his jacket. If the baby says so, then it goes.

A growl came from Dandelion. One, two, three.. She jumped for him again.

"Explain, you son of a b-"

"Maa, maa! There's no need for that," came the forgotten baseball player. He picked the girl up from behind Tsuna and gently restrained her when she attempted to tackle the arcobaleno once more.

She squirmed in his grip and frowned before settling. Against his athletic body, it was a definite loss in the struggle to get free. He only gave her a cheeky smile before removing one arm from her and ruffling her hair. Reborn chuckled at the two and waved it off.

"As I said, all will be explained in time, Dandelion. For now you'll be living with Tsuna and attending Namimori Middle." Tsuna's eyes widened once more at this statement and he got up from the concrete, grabbing the baby's shoulders, shaking them lightly.

"What do you mean staying with me? We have so many people as it as already. Will mom be okay with it?"

_Fwap!_

Reborn kicked the boy's forehead, causing him to fall back once more onto his bottom.

"Hai, I've already arranged things with mama."

"Hey!" shouted Dandelion, raising an arm and pointing an accusing finger at Reborn. "Don't I get a say in this?"

"Hmph, of course not," replied Reborn with a chuckle.

"Why won't you tell me?"

Just like that, the mood seemed to change. He tipped his fedora down and a shadow cast over his eyes. His once cheerful smirk had now faded to a thin line. "It is forbidden," he stated calmly. Silence followed his answer. She knew when he had a look like that it was better not to pester into things.

"Come, let's go back to the house." Nobody questioned him and they went along with it. Dandelion was released from Takeshi's grip and they all trudged their way back to Tsuna's house, Gokudera grumbling every once in a while.

The atmosphere was rather tense. These people certainly did not know Dandelion (with the exception of Reborn) but she definitely knew them. Not only that, but she was going to be staying with Tsuna when he didn't even know her. Reborn trusted her, so she couldn't be an enemy right..? It had only been recently that Tsuna learned of his secret: to be the tenth Vongola boss. The only one that didn't seem to have a problem was Takeshi. ..Not that he ever did.

_Cue anime sweat drop. _

Dandelion had occupied the guest room in the Sawada residence and was now unpacking the little things she had brought. 'Might as well try to get comfortable.' Her thoughts seemed to intrude her peace however. Everything still had to settle in her mind but she didn't know if it even could. She was definitely excited by the fact that she was in her favorite series but she didn't understand why. It was as if she just hopped into a fanfiction from the internet. (Oh wait..)

She was broken from her thoughts when she heard a scoff at the doorway of her new bedroom. There in all his glory stood Gokudera, leaning against the frame with an unsatisfied look on his face.

"Listen here onna.. The baby may trust but I definitely don't. If you try to hurt the boss in any way, I won't hesitate to hurt you. I don't know how you know us or where you're from but don't think you're getting any special treatment from me." He finished with a huff and shot her a glare before he turned his back and went back towards Tsuna's room.

Dandelion's response? She took a seat on her bed, hands in lap and shook her head. "Well, that was pleasant.. First day here and Gokudera _already_ hates me," she muttered, weaving a hand through her hair. 'Good thing he wasn't one of my most favorite characters.'

TO BE CONTINUED.

A/N:

Sighhh, not as long as I wanted it to be but that's alright as long as I keep updating right? (:

Remember guys, send me pairing requests and if you wish, send me ideas! I love twists and turns in stories.

EDIT: There is now a poll, please go to poll to vote for pairings.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I didn't realize there were typos in the first two chapters but I'm rather lazy and nobody has complained about them so far. I haven't even touched this account in like 3 months so here's an update. I'll try my best to update more since I adore KHR. ;A; Plus, I had a nice plot with this. /does not remember too clearly anymore.

This is another boring chapter, so excuse me but I will update more frequently. It's the summer too, so yeah. Also, there's a lot of skin ship with Takeshi in this one for that lucky girl. You know how you are c:

ALSOOOOO! The poll is still there, so please go vote if you haven't already.

* * *

The day started with Dandelion falling from the sky into her favorite anime and now she was in the Sawada residence, with a new found enemy.

Gokudera Hayato may have been somewhat attractive (especially in the ten year jump) but he usually remained near the bottom of her favorites list. It wasn't that she didn't like him... Okay, so she didn't like him.

But she thought his fighting skills were impressive and his attitude towards the boss was pretty cute. She wouldn't be surprised if he was gay for him though. Not that she was complaining.

Raking her fingers through her hair, she let out an unsatisfied sigh and left the room, feeling comfortable with the way she unpacked her things.

On her way down the hall way she could hear hushed whispering coming from Tsuna's room and it didn't surprise her when they were talking about her.

She leaned back on the wall beside the open door and listened in as they spoke of her.

"I don't trust her, Reborn! She's suspicious and she could hurt the tenth!"

"Hayato, we need her for our family. Settle down," came Reborn as he leapt up and give a kick straight to the bomber's nose.

He stumbled back, clearly shocked and glared hard at the baby before settling down on the floor, sitting Indian style.

During the quarrel, Tsuna had watched them back and forth, unaware of the situation happening. The girl may have fallen from the sky but she didn't seem all that dangerous.

In fact earlier, she looked quite cozy in Takeshi's arms. The baseball player didn't complain much as she was a light weight and his arms were built from his years of playing. He chuckled and waved his hands, trying to calm the aura.

"Maa, it's okay! She doesn't seem that dangerous. In fact, she's kind of cute."

Upon hearing those words, Dandelion cheeks burned as she shuffled in her spot beside the door. Takeshi had always been one of her favorites while the bomber was near the bottom. She couldn't help it, he "captured her heart" with is happy-go-lucky personality and how naïve he could be.

Gokudera snorted in reply and turned his head away from the sports nut and towards Tsuna instead, who began laughing nervously.

"What do you think of her, boss?"

"A-Ah, she seems friendly but she's kind of weird. I mean, s-she did fall out of the sky," he replied, scratching the back of his head.

Having enough, Dandelion let a small giggle and slid into the room, waving at the four.

"I see you've all taken a liking to me except for this stupid bomber," she stated, flashing them all a cheesy smile.

"What was that, onna?" Gokudera jumped from his seated position and pointed accusingly at her.

"See, she's a bitch! I don't trust her," he growled.

"Wha, Gokudera!" Tsuna wailed, trying to calm the future storm guardian down.

She simply waved off his insult and found herself plopping down onto Takeshi's lap and slinking down, so her back and head were to his chest. He didn't seem to mind too much as he ruffled her hair playfully.

"Don't say rude things, she seems pretty nice," he said, laughing with the bright eye smile of his.

'_Tch, probably cause she's all over you.'_

The drama was stopped when Reborn made himself comfortable on the top of Tsuna's head.

"We need her. She has a lot of knowledge of our world. Right, Dandelion?" His hard gaze was on the foreigner and was unaffected as she stared back, confusion written on her face.

A cough escaped her mouth and she further slunk into Takeshi's lap, who in response ruffled her hair once more.

"You know a lot about me, Reborn. Kind of creepy! But yeah, that's right. I know all of this world and what's going to happen in the future with the Vongol-"

"Tch! As if I'm going to believe that, woman," interrupted the bomber.

"Well," she gave him a devilish smile, "then explain how I know about your past with Bianchi."

He paled and ran out the door, holding his stomach.

Of course, she burst out laughing and held onto Takeshi for support, who laughed with her even though he was unaware of what had just happened. Reborn just simply chuckled, leaving Tsuna confused by himself.

"_I don't understand_," he sighed.


End file.
